Mini concert
by Starza
Summary: Hisoka gets an invite to attend a concert, but who invited him? GASP A HisHij shouninai sapfluffy fanfic! Nothing too graphic, but be warned of sap and possible OOCness.


Okay, my revenge against all those Hisoka/Tsuzuki/Hijiri love triangles out there.  .  I am SO sick and tired of people portraying Hijiri and Hisoka as rivals when they got along so well in BOTH the manga and the anime!  It's ALWAYS Hisoka getting jealous of Hijiri or vice versa.  WELL IT ENDS HERE!  X_x;;;;  So for yours and mine amusement…

TA-DA!  A Hisoka/Hijiri fic!  Something out of the ordinary as well.

Warnings of OOC-ness, fluff/sap and Shounin-ai.  Nothing too big.  This is a one shot, PWP fic really.  .

Disclaimers:  I don't own Hisoka, Hijiri, Tsuzuki, or any other characters of Yami or anything, although I would love to own a Tsuzuki plushie, but that's another story.  .

Well, enjoy!

It was another typical day at the office.  The Sakura blossoms were always in full bloom outside.  Papers were piled around the office Hisoka and Tsuzuki shared.  Mainly, on top of the desk that belonged to Tsuzuki, while Hisoka's desk was rather clean, save for a single envelope on the center of his desk.

_'That's funny,'_ Hisoka thought, _'I don't usually get mail, and it's not time for the mail to come yet either.'_

He glanced over to his partner.  Tsuzuki was digging his fork into a piece of cake on his desk.

"Hey, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said.  Tsuzuki glanced up at him, disappointment in his eyes from being diverted from the sweet that lay before him.  "When did the mail come?"

"Mail didn't come yet, Hisoka."

"Then what's this!?"

Tsuzuki stared at the envelope in Hisoka's hand and grinned.  "Oh, THAT!  It's not from the mail!"  He whistled innocently, which began to irritate Hisoka.

"I know you know where this is from!"

"Hi-so-ka!  I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Idiot!"

"Ne, Hisoka, why don't you OPEN it and find out?"

Hisoka just stared at his partner.  "It's…  not going to explode, I hope?"

Tsuzuki just laughed while Hisoka glared at his partner.  Drawing a deep breath, he removed the small sticker and opened the envelope.  Inside was a small card that read the following:

_'Hisoka,_

_I know this is quite sudden, but I have been thinking about you a lot.  On the back of this card are directions to a private place that I only know of.  I thought we could talk and attend a small concert afterwards._

_If you don't want to come, I'll understand.  If you are though, please meet me at the place designated at 6 pm, tonight.'_

Hisoka flipped over the card.  Sure enough, there were directions written on the back of the card.  But the person didn't sign their name.

"Awwww!  Hisoka got asked out on a date!"

Hisoka felt the heat rise to his cheeks and when he heard his partner laugh, he knew his blush was showing.

"Idiot!  Stop shouting!"

"Hisoka's got a date!  Hisoka's got a…  OW!"

"Be quiet!"  Hisoka yelled after hitting his partner on his head, which caused him to whine.

"Hisoka…  Don't be so MEAN!"

"Tsuzuki, who gave this to you?"

"Eh?"

"Tsuzuki!  I know someone gave this to you and placed it on my desk!  So spill it!"

Tsuzuki walked over to Hisoka and looked in his eyes, which caused Hisoka to blush even more than he was doing.  Tsuzuki's eyes took on a serious look, as he looked him in the eyes.

"That's for something for me to know and you to find out…" He whispered softly and winked.

"TSUZUKI!  YOU IDIOT!"

"Aaaaaaiiiiii!  I'm only joking, Hisoka!"

Hisoka shook his head and went back to his desk.  He read the card again and looked out the window.  Just who could've sent him it?

"Ne, Hisoka?" '

"What?"

"Are you going?"

"Going where?"

"You know."

"I haven't decided.  And why should it matter if I go or not?"

"Because it wouldn't look good if you stood your date up!"

"It's not a date!"

"Heh."

"Can't you give me a hint who sent it?"

"It's someone you know, that's all I can say."

Hisoka sighed to himself, lost in thought.  On the one hand, he could just not go, but then he would feel guilty afterwards.  It seemed this person went to a lot of trouble, and trusted Tsuzuki to deliver this to him, which was surprising, since Tsuzuki wasn't exactly the most… well 'reliable' person to deliver things like this.  The only person Hisoka feared that this was from was Muraki and there was no way in hell Tsuzuki would deliver a card from Muraki to him, of all people.  So who else could be from?

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present.  Tsuzuki tossed his jean jacket to him and winked.

"Time to go home, Hisoka.  Or in your case, to get ready for your date!"

Hisoka sighed to himself and wondered what he was getting into as he closed the door to their office.

-

He looked at his watch for the tenth time.  Five minutes to six.  Tapping his foot impatiently, he looked around for any sign of the person, his stomach doing a flip flop at the same time.  He again wondered what exactly he gotten himself into.

He dressed a little more formal tonight since the mystery person was taking him to a concert.  The card he had gotten was rather fancy, so Hisoka figured they were going somewhere fancy as well.

Two minutes to six.

Hisoka sat down on the nearby bench.  He clasped and unclasped his hands nervously, his emerald eyes searching around.  He saw nobody.  Hisoka started to wonder if he had followed the directions properly.

He looked at his watch.  Five seconds to six.  His mind again wondered who could've sent him the invitation.  _'Well, I'll find out right now…'_

"Hisoka!  So you came after all!"

Hisoka's head shot up and looked into eyes nearly identical to his own.

"Hijiri!?"

A smile lit the older boy's face.  He was still dressed in his school uniform, his violin case besides his feet.

"So you got my note?"

"Wait…  You gave Tsuzuki this???"  He answered, the card in his hand.

Hijiri nodded.  "Yeah.  I bumped into him when I was coming home from school a few days ago.  So, I asked him to…" He looked to the ground then.  "I thought if I asked you myself, you wouldn't accept my invitation…"

Hisoka stood up and placed a hand on Hijiri's shoulder.  "Why?"

The boy looked up at him.  Was it his imagination or did a blush cross his face?  "Well, I guess I was scared.  It's stupid, I know…" He turned his head away.

Hisoka decided to change the subject at hand.  "Well, where are we going?"

"Oh that…" He bent over to his violin case and opened it.  "Well, I know I said we were going to a concert together, but actually…" He took out his violin and looked at Hisoka.  "I thought I would play for you.  Is that okay?"

Hisoka nodded and sat back down on the bench.  When he nodded to Hijiri again, he started to play.  The tune that Hijiri was playing started out slow and sweet.  Hisoka closed his eyes and let himself get caught up in the melody.  

As Hijiri played on, Hisoka started to think to himself.  Hijiri seemed really nervous with the little conversation they had.  Why was he nervous?  It wasn't like he was going to bite Hijiri!  

In fact, they got along really well when they helped the boy when they were here last.  Hisoka liked Hijiri, although it was a little bit unnerving at how much alike they looked.  But why did Hijiri ask him here?  He blushed as he started to remember how Tsuzuki taunted him this afternoon.  _'No, it couldn't be THAT…'_

He almost jumped when he felt a warm hand slip into his own.  The feelings that hit him at that moment overwhelmed him._  'Concern, warmth, love…'_

"Hisoka?  Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Hijiri and blushed.  "I'm okay.  I didn't know you were all done…"

Hijiri only smiled, which caused Hisoka to blush even more.  "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was really good."

Hijiri turned away from Hisoka, but his hand still remained where it was.  Hisoka took a deep breath.  He felt his heart beating faster._  'Why am I so nervous…'_

"Hijiri, why did you really invite me?  I know there's some sort of reason you asked me here tonight."

He turned back to him.  "Yeah, there was, but…"

"But?"

He sighed to himself and shook his head.  "I don't know how to tell you."

"Can you show me then?"

A blush came to Hijiri's face.  "What?"

"Show me if you can't tell me."  _'Why am I being so insistent in this?  Maybe, just maybe…'_

"Ar…Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, Hisoka…"

Hijiri stared into Hisoka's eyes and took a deep breath.  His other hand cupped Hisoka's left cheek.  Hisoka closed his eyes and Hijiri's lips lightly brush on his own.  It was a simple kiss, but very sweet.

When they parted, Hisoka saw worry invade the other boy's eyes.

"I…  I'm so sorry, Hisoka!"  He got off the bench and lowered his head.  "I shouldn't have done that!  But…  I really like you!  Ever since we first met.  I mean, you seemed really distant, but I felt there was something different about you!  I wanted to be closer, and get to know you more!  But with everything that happened…"

Arms wrapped around the boy's waist as Hisoka looked into his eyes.  "Why are you sorry, Hijiri?  Did the kiss mean nothing to you?"

"N…no…"

"Then why are you worried?"

"Well…  what about you and Tsuzuki?"

"Tsuzuki is like the family I've never had.  I care very much for him.  Just not in the way that other's think…  What about YOU and Tsuzuki?"

"I…  I really like Tsuzuki, but as a big brother…" He turned his head away, but Hisoka wouldn't let him and forced him to look back at him.

"I'd like to see you again, Hijiri…"

"Really!?"

He nodded as he placed his head on the other boy's shoulder.  Hijiri ran his fingers through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips.

"How about tomorrow, same time, same place?  I can play for you again?"

"I'd like that."

They continued to hold each other for a long time.  They reluctantly parted.

"Well, I should go home now…" Hijiri whispered, and smiled.  "Even though I rather spend my time here with you."

"Yeah, I should go too…"

Hisoka felt another light brush on his lips.  Unlike the other time, he put all his pent up feelings for the boy in the kiss, wanting to show him that he felt the same way as he felt.  When they parted, both were gasping for breath.  Hijiri blushed and reached for his violin case.  He turned to Hisoka.

"So tomorrow, same time?"

"It's a date."  Hisoka answered with a smile.


End file.
